goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Plagiarism (The WB Episode List)
Length *30 minutes *60 minutes (2-part episodes) Production Companies *Hanley Productions *Johnny Bongos Productions (2001-2002) *Tea Gal & Java Boy Productions (2002-2005) *Paramount Television Distributors *Paramount Domestic Television *CBS Paramount Television Distribution Aspect Ratios *1.33:1 (2001-2005) *1.85:1 (2002-2005) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel The WB Season 1 (2001-2002) #Episode 1: Pilot - September 22, 2001 Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: Mark Cendrowski #Episode 2: Cash Register - September 29, 2001 Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: Randall Einhorn #Episode 3: Acronyms, Actually - October 6, 2001 Written by: Josh Goldsmith and Cathy Yuspa, Directed by: James Widdoes #Episode 4: The Panda - October 13, 2001 Written by: Rock Reuben, Directed by: Pamela Fryman #Episode 5: As Old As the Yates - October 20, 2001 Written by: Ilana Wernick, Directed by: Jean Sagal #Episode 6: Save a Horse - October 27, 2001 Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: Philip Charles MacKenzie #Episode 7: Gavin's Look Alike - November 3, 2001 Written by: Scott Silveri, Directed by: Rob Schiller #Episode 8: Kate's Rear View Mirror - November 10, 2001 Written by: Richard J. Feinstein, Directed by: Mark Cendrowski #Episode 9: Peepholes Aren't Everything - November 17, 2001 Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: James Widdoes #Episode 10: Frozen - November 24, 2001 Written by: Josh Goldsmith and Cathy Yuspa, Directed by: James Burrows #Episode 11: Took So Long to Place a Mistletoe Underneath It - December 15, 2001 Teleplay by: Rock Reuben and Ilana Wernick, Story by: Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: Randall Einhorn #Episode 12: Remember, It's Just Fake Fish - January 19, 2002 Written by: David Bickel, Directed by: Randall Einhorn #Episode 13: Spreading Honey in Gavin's Footlong - January 26, 2002 Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: James Burrows #Episode 14: Prototype - February 2, 2002 Written by: Scott Silveri, Directed by: Pamela Fryman #Episode 15: Every Heart Card You Greet With - February 16, 2002 Teleplay by: Michael J. Weithorn, Story by: Seth Kurland, Directed by: Philip Charles MacKenzie #Episode 16: Three Thousand Loopholes On Every Pair of Jeans - March 2, 2002 Written by: Ilana Wernick, Directed by: Mark Cendrowski #Episode 17: Ricky Spanish - March 16, 2002 Written by: Josh Goldsmith and Cathy Yuspa, Directed by: James Widdoes #Episode 18: Prepare to Experience English 101 - March 30, 2002 Written by: Rock Reuben, Directed by: Jean Sagal #Episode 19: Here's Some Undercooked Peas - April 13, 2002 Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Directed by: James Widdoes #Episode 20: Fresh Pines from a Tree - April 20, 2002 Written by: Seth Kurland, Directed by: Mark Cendrowski #Episode 21: Go Gavin, It's Next Year - April 27, 2002 Written by: Rock Reuben, Directed by: Jean Sagal #Episode 22: Cicadas to Margaritas - May 4, 2002 Written by: Scott Silveri, Directed by: Randall Einhorn #Episode 23: Back Then - May 11, 2002 Written by: Ilana Wernick, Directed by: Mark Cendrowski #Episode 24: Food - May 18, 2002 Written by: Rock Reuben, Directed by: Randall Einhorn Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki